


Schatten der Nacht

by Ikkei



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Torchwood Radio Play: The Dead Line
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkei/pseuds/Ikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachts holen uns Dinge ein, die wir bei Tag verdrängen oder über die wir nicht nachdenken wollen/können. <br/>Wenn Ianto Nachts aufwacht, dann sind seine Gedanken nur bei einer Person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schatten der Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Ende Dezember 2009 ist dieser Oneshot entstanden und ich muss auch hier wieder sagen, dass er mit zu meinen Lieblingen gehört.
> 
> Inspiriert von dem bekannten Zitat aus dem Hörspiel "The Dead Line":  
> „This must be the longest I've ever looked at you and not seen you smile. I've watched you in your sleep. Did you know that? So many times... Just woken up beside you in the middle of the night and watched you. Watched your eyes moving behind your eyelids as you dreamed, and tried to imagine what a man like you could possibly dream about.   
> […]   
> I wondered if you were dreaming about me. I hoped you were dreaming about me.  
> But let's be honest, Jack. I'm nothing more than a blip in time for you.  
> […]   
> Even if by some miracle I survive to see my hair turn gray or – god forbid – fall out, I don't kid myself you'd still be around to see it. One day you'll go again. Just like you did before. And this time you won't be back. Maybe that's what you're dreaming about these nights when I watch you sleeping. Maybe that's why, even when you sleep I see you smile.“ Ianto Jones – Dead Line

Ianto Jones war kein einfältiger Mann. Er war für sein Alter sogar relativ weise. Es gibt Menschen, die der Meinung sind Ernsthaftigkeit und Intelligenz seien angeboren.   
Nicht so bei Ianto.  
Er war nichts weiter als ein junger Mensch, der viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden war und dem die kindliche Naivität und die optimistische Weltanschauung viel zu schnell genommen worden waren.   
Das war einer der Gründe dafür, wieso Ianto mitten in der Nacht aufwachte und von pessimistischen Gedanken nahezu überflutet wurde. Er schaffte es tagsüber, seine rabenschwarze Einstellung für sich zu behalten um die anderen nicht mit seinem Pessimismus zu verschrecken. Aber in der Dunkelheit der Nacht ließen sich seine ebenso dunklen Gedanken nicht weiter verbergen.  
Ianto seufzte leise, dann schlug er die Decke zurück und stand lautlos auf.   
Um nichts in der Welt hätte er weiter ruhig unter der viel zu warmen Decke, in dem für zwei Männer viel zu kleinen Bett liegen bleiben können. Schon gar nicht neben Jack, der, selig lächelnd, selbst im Schlaf dafür sorgte, dass sein ganzer Körper zu glühen schien.   
Nein! rief er sich selbst zur Vernunft.   
Er war nicht fair zu Jack, der es nach allem was er gesehen und erlebt hatte immer noch schaffte, ruhig zu schlafen. Nur weil er selbst es nicht konnte war es nicht richtig dieses Glück auch anderen nicht zu gönnen.

Ianto hob das Hemd, welches er am Vortag getragen hatte, auf und streifte es über, machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe es zu zuknöpfen. Es kostete ihn große Anstrengung Jacks Kleidung, die achtlos am Boden lag, liegen zu lassen und den kleinen Raum unter Jacks Büro einfach so zu verlassen.   
Er war nicht in der Stimmung seinem inneren Pedanten  nachzugeben.  
Der Hub war verlassen; nichts anderes hatte Ianto erwartet, denn immerhin war es bereits nach drei Uhr und selbst Torchwood war nicht 24 Stunden am Tag für die Abnormitäten in und um Cardiff zuständig. Nicht offiziell, zumindest.  
Mit leisen Schritten verließ der Waliser das kleine Büro und betrat den Arbeitsbereich des Hubs. Sein erster Blick galt dem großen vogelähnlichen Wesen, das weit oben im Hub seinen Schlafplatz hatte. Ianto lächelte. Selbst Myfanwy schlief um diese Zeit tief und fest und das, obwohl sie nur bei Dunkelheit außerhalb des Hubs erlaubt war. Vermutlich passten sich auch Pteranodons – und Ianto bestand darauf, dass sie ein Pteranodon und kein Pterodactylus war – an den Rhythmus ihres Herrchens an.   
Ganz anders als die Weevils unten in den Zellenblocks des Hubs, die zu jeder Tages- und Nachttzeit heulten und schrien als ginge die Welt unter. 

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ er sich auf dem alten Sofa unweit Owens Arbeitsplatz nieder und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.   
Er hätte es nicht ausgehalten, wäre er in der engen Koje unter Jacks Büro geblieben. Es war nicht das viel zu kleine Bett das ihn störte oder die unmenschliche Hitze die sich im Laufe der Nacht dort staute.   
Er ertrug viel eher Jack nicht. Jack der, sonst so stark und unnahbar, im Schlaf so verletzlich wirkte. Jack, der selbst im Schlaf lächelte. Sein Traum wahrscheinlich der von einer anderen Welt. Eines anderen Sonnensystems.   
Einer anderen Zeit.   
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da gesessen hatte, nur mit Shorts und einem zerknitterten Hemd bekleidet, doch schließlich ließ der Klang leiser Schritte in seiner Nähe ihn aufsehen.  
Sein Blick glitt von baren Füßen über eine ausgetragene, verwaschene Schlafanzughose bis hin zu Jacks unbekleidetem Oberkörper und – als er ein leises Räuspern vernahm – schließlich bis zum Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Ianto richtete sich etwas auf und lächelte.   
Es war jenes Lächeln, das er während der Arbeit aufgesetzt hatte.   
Das Lächeln, dass ihm als Kind alle Türen geöffnet hatten.   
Das Lächeln, durch das niemand seine wahren Gedanken sah.  
Niemand, außer Jack.  
„Tu das nicht“, ermahnte dieser ihn während er seine Hände in den Taschen der Stoffhose vergrub. Natürlich hatte selbst die Schlafanzughose des Captains Taschen, denn wohin sollte das übergroße Kind sonst mit seinen immer-geschäftigen Händen?  
Ianto senkte den Kopf etwas, sodass auch sein Blickkontakt mit Jack unterbrochen wurde, was diesen dazu veranlasste sich neben ihn auf die Couch zu setzten.   
Einige Minuten lang schwiegen sie beide, bis Jack versuchte, die bedrückende Stille zu durchbrechen.  
„Du konntest nicht schlafen...“   
Es war keine Frage, also sparte Ianto sich seine Antwort. Natürlich konnte er nicht schlafen. Er konnte nie schlafen, wenn er die Nacht mit Jack verbrachte, auch dann nicht, wenn sie beide in seiner Wohnung übernachteten.   
Er spürte den Blick des Älteren auf sich und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt um dem zu entgehen. Eigentlich hatte Ianto mit einer weiteren überflüssigen Bemerkung gerechnet, oder vielleicht auch einer Frage, aber keinesfalls damit, dass Jack ihn flüchtig auf die Stirn küsste und dann aufstand.   
„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit mir redest, Ianto“, war die leise Erklärung auf die ein knapper, entschuldigender Blick folgte der Ianto aufgrund seiner Körperhaltung beinahe entgangen war. Er schluckte und wandte den Blick wieder ab. Kurz darauf hörte er Jack leise seufzen.  
„Wenn du doch noch darüber reden willst, ich bin wieder unten...“   
Darauf folgten leise Schritte, die sich in gleichmäßigem Tempo von ihm entfernten.  
„Ja! Geh doch!“ Hätte Ianto ihm am liebsten nach gerufen und erst als die Schritte plötzlich verstummten und er aus den Augenwinkeln Jacks Silhouette ausmachen konnte, die sich zu ihm umdrehte wurde ihm klar, dass er seinen Gedanken tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
Wie ein kleines Kind, das seine Mutter beleidigt hatte sah der junge Mann zu Jack auf, der ihn nur mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Unverständnis musterte.  
„Geh doch...“, murmelte Ianto erneut. Diesmal leiser und eher für sich selbst, bevor er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.   
Er hatte Jack nie wissen lassen wollen, was für Sorgen er sich machte, welche Angst er davor hatte, allein gelassen zu werden. Wie traurig und enttäuscht er darüber war, dass Jack – sein Jack – auch ohne ihn glücklich werden konnte und würde.  
Und auch wenn Ianto sich im Moment mehr wie ein trotziges Kind fühlte, so wusste er doch, dass er im Grunde jedes Recht dazu hatte, Angst zu haben verlassen zu werden. Lisa hatte ihn verlassen. Jack hatte ihn verlassen – zwar war er zurückgekommen, doch die Zeit ohne ihn war für Ianto die Hölle auf Erden gewesen.  
Ohne, dass er es hätte verhindern können sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen und Ianto vergrub das Gesicht noch mehr in den Händen um diese Tatsache vor Jack zu verbergen. Natürlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass man vor Captain Jack Harkness nicht viel verstecken konnte und so spürte er kurz darauf eine Hand an seinem Handgelenk, die ihn sanft zwang seine Schutzmauer aufzugeben und mit tränennassen Augen zu Jack aufzusehen.  
„Du wirst wieder gehen, nicht wahr, Jack?“, brachte er leise hervor und konnte ein schwaches Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Und diesmal wirst du nicht zurück kommen...“  
Einige Sekunden schwiegen sie beide und Ianto versuchte, an Jacks Gesicht abzulesen, was in dem Älteren vorging.   
Er scheiterte jedoch, da sich in den Augen Jacks nur Verwirrung widerspiegelte, bis er schließlich zögernd, beinahe unsicher, eine Frage stellte.  
„Bist es nicht eher du, der immer und immer wieder geht, Ianto?“  
Erneut sahen sie sich einige Sekunden lang stumm an, Sekunden in denen Ianto herauszufinden versuchte, was Jack damit meinte. Doch dann dämmerte es ihm und er kämpfte erneut die Tränen zurück.   
In all den Nächten, in denen er Jack im Schlaf beobachtet hatte, hatte er sich mehr und mehr zurück gezogen und war schlussendlich jedes Mal aus dem Raum geflohen. Er wollte etwas antworten. Erklären wieso er die wenige Zeit die ihnen in seiner eigene Vergänglichkeit blieb nicht nutzte.  
Doch die Wahrheit war: ihm fiel keine vernünftige Antwort darauf ein. Er kannte Jacks Einstellung – jeden Tag zu nutzen – gut und auch wenn er solch eine Maxime für einen unsterblichen Mann etwas heuchlerisch fand, so hatte seine Zeit mit Jack ihn doch oft genug gelehrt, dass sie wahr war.

Schnell wischte Ianto sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Jack...“, begann er, wurde jedoch je unterbrochen.  
„Wir hatten eine derartige Konversation schon Mal, erinnerst du dich? Ich hab dir schon damals gesagt, dass es nichts bringt, wenn du deine Zweifel für dich behältst.“  
Der Waliser nickte schwach kurz bevor er von Jack in eine liebevolle Umarmung gezogen wurde.  
In dieser Haltung saßen sie einige Augenblicke neben einander auf der Couch, bis Jack spürte, dass Ianto sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Weißt du, dass viele Menschen in der Nacht viel mehr und vor allem ganz anders denken als Tagsüber, nur weil sie nichts besseres zu tun haben?“  
Obwohl Ianto den Mann an seiner Seite nicht sah hörte er das Grinsen auf den Lippen des Anderen nur zu deutlich. Ohne den Körperkontakt ganz zu unterbrechen richtete er sich etwas auf.  
„Und was sollte ich um diese Uhrzeit besseres zu tun haben?“  
Jetzt sah er das Jack-typische Grinsen und konnte nicht umhin, ebenfalls schwach zu lächeln.  
„Naja... ich dachte, wo du jetzt sowieso schon wach bist könntest du Kaffee machen bevor wir... wieder zurück ins Bett gehen“, erklärte Jack mit eben jener Miene, die er nur benutzte, um zwei Dinge zu bekommen. Das erste war Kaffee... und das zweite eben jenes auf das er nach Iantos Ermessen ebenfalls hinaus wollte. Dieser war um eine ernste Miene bemüht, als er sich aufsetzte und Jack antwortete:  
„Du weißt schon, dass du danach die ganze Nacht nicht mehr schlafen kannst?“  
Innerhalb weniger Worte verwandelte sich der Ausdruck auf Jacks Gesicht in den eines jungen Hundes, bevor er fort fuhr.  
„Also nur den Kaffee, dann?“  
Dieser Satz sorgte dafür, dass die ernste Miene Iantos zu Staub zerfiel und er sich lachend erhob um kurz darauf provokativ auf Jack hinab zu sehen.  
„Ich sprach eigentlich gerade vom Kaffee, aber wenn du...“, begann er, kam jedoch nicht weit, denn gänzlich ohne Vorwarnung ergriffen zwei Hände seine Handgelenke und Jack zog ihn zurück auf die Couch wo er ihn nach einem stürmischen Kuss in eine liegende Position beförderte.  
„Weißt du...“, unterbrach Ianto Jacks Bemühungen und schob ihn bestimmt von sich „... das würde für mich nur wieder jede Menge zusätzliche Arbeit bedeuten. Die CCTV Aufnahmen manipulieren, sodass Tosh es nicht merkt... ganz zu schweigen von den Flecken auf der Couch...“  
Jedoch wurde Ianto in seiner Ausführung ebenfalls unterbrochen als sich zwei Lippen energisch auf seine pressten.  
„Du denkst ja schon wieder...“, hauchte Jack während einer kurzen Unterbrechung und als Iantos Hemd zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden auf dem Fußboden landete, erloschen jegliche Gedanken an die Überwachungskameras und mit ihnen auch jeglicher Widerstand Iantos.


End file.
